La Cita de Kokoa
by Saeko V10
Summary: Luego de algunos cuantos meses de iniciado el ultimo año dentro de la Academia Youkai, dos de los heroes de la batalla en el Jardín Flotante han empezado a sostener una nueva relación, un tanto bizarra, pero muy divertida, la pregunta aqui es: ¿como se manejara la parejita en su primera cita formal, o más bien dicho, como lo hara ella?. Pasen y lean, mini-fic de tres partes.
1. Declaración

¡Onee-chan, he subido un nuevo One-shot!

¿Que tal a todos mis amigos lectores fanaticos del fanfiction?

Esta vez les traigo hasta ustedes esta nueva historia en la que tenemos como personajes principales a Kokoa y Haiji, creo que con esto queda claro un poco de que se va a tratar todo esto.

Como se daran cuenta tuve que volver subir el capitulo por ligeros problemas en mi ortografía, lo cual de seguro es imperdonable, por eso tuve que volver a hacer todo de nuevo (literarlmente)

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Rosario + Vampire ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra del gran maestro Akihisa Ikeda-sama (coro angelical y luces por favor)

Solo dos personajes son de mi creación, más o menos, tiene base en otros animes, pero solo en la apariencia.

Bueno, los dejo con esta primera parte de tres, espero y les gustes.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Primera Parte: Declaración**

Han pasado ya alrededor de 10 meses de la sufrida batalla contra Alucard en el mundo de los humanos, ahora ya todos los seres de la tierra conocen la existencia de los youkai, algunos de estos han podido ir adaptándose a este cambio tan repentino, aunque aún hay uno que otro disidente, algo hasta cierto punto normal. Ahora, todos los héroes que contribuyeron en aquella dura victoria llevan una vida tranquila dentro y fuera de la Academia Youkai; Gin-senpai había ido a trabajar al mar en la posada que atendían Marin-san y Sun-senpai apenas se graduó, sin embargo esto no duro más de seis meses, al final la extraña relación que sostenía ese parcito había empezado a complicar las cosas en el restaurante, por esa razón el licántropo decidió mejor volver a la institución, esta vez como parte del nuevo comité de seguridad pública (que irónico no) y así evitar causarle problemas a su senpai.

Los integrantes del club de periodismo, por su parte, junto a su nueva presidenta Moka y su vicepresidente Tsukune, se habían hecho más populares por evidentes razones, y aun con la desaparición de la externa en la pelea todos parecían llevarse de la misma manera que como si aún estuviese ahí, claro, fue difícil acostumbrarse a su ausencia, afortunadamente en los últimos meses la personalidad de Ura-chan había cambiado, dejando de ser fría y reservada para convertirse en alguien alegre que casi llenaba el hueco que su otra yo había dejado. Para mala suerte del club en ese tercer año solo lograron atraer a una sola persona de grado inferior, Hatake Rei, pero eso no quería decir que no fuese la única, pues a partir del último semestre un nuevo alumno llamado Hatake Kirito (su hermano mayor) se había integrado a ellos, más por cierta chica de pelo morado que por otra cosa, pero eso no importa mucho ahora.

En fin, todo parecía ir bien para los chicos con su nueva vida, incluso a Tsukune, con eso de que cada tarde era masacrado a golpes en el entrenamiento para convertirse en nuevo director de la escuela, dado por el padre de Moka, Shuzen Issa... sí, todo iba de bien en mejor... ¡ah claro!, aún faltaban dos personas más por ver en esta historia y esos eran el ex capitán del equipo de karate y ahora también parte del comité de seguridad de la escuela, Miyamoto Haiji y la menor de las integrantes del shinbombum, Shuzen Kokoa, pues a partir de la pelea que esta última había tenido con su hermana Kalhua en el jardín flotante, los dos comenzaron a volverse más cercanos el uno al otro, tanto que por todos era cuestionado si en verdad seguían siendo simples amigo o ya eran más que eso.

 _-¿Entonces, Kokoa-san?_

 _-¿Entonces que Yukari-chan?_ \- pregunto igual la peli naranja a la brujita, mientras caminaban de vuelta a sus dormitorios junto a las demás.

 _-Tu sabes a qué me refiero-desu._

 _-Pues la verdad no, ¡explícate!_

 _-Me refiero a Haiji-san, ¿hasta dónde han llegado?_

 _-¿¡Como que hasta donde hemos llegado!?_ \- grito la niña sobresaltándose _-¡no hemos llegado a ninguna parte, el solo es mi amigo y ya!_

 _-¡Ya dinos!, porque la verdad ustedes dos no se ven solo como "amigos"_

 _-Mejor no me digas nada Mizore-san_ \- expreso Kokoa con una sonrisa burlona _-si a esas vamos tú y Kirito tampoco se ven como simples amigos, ¿sabes?_ \- ante tal respuesta la yuki-onna no contesto nada, o más bien no pudo hacerlo, estaba en verdad apenada.

 _-No, hablando enserio Kokoa, ustedes siempre están juntos por todas partes de la academia, además de que la relación que sostienen es demasiado cariñosa como para no ser algo más._

 _-¡Onee-sama!, tu eres igual con ese hombre estúpido (Tsukune) y nunca te digo nada._

 _-Eso es algo muy diferente a lo que estamos hablando_ \- contrarresto la vampiresa mayor, de la misma manera con un ligero sonrojo.

 _-Bueno, ya está, entendemos que ambos no son pareja ni nada de eso_ \- espeto de pronto Kurumu.

 _-¡Gracias!_

 _-Pero al menos dinos, ¿no sientes nada de nada hacia él?_

 _-Claro que siento algo hacia el_ \- afirmo la pequeña así como así, causando cierta curiosidad en sus amigas _-siento cariño y respeto por el tipo, solo eso, ¿ahora ya podrían dejar de molestarme?_

 _-Por algo se empieza-desu._

 _-¿Saben qué?, no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo interrogada por ustedes, menos por algo como eso, así que me voy, ¡adiós!_ \- dijo tajantemente la peli naranja en tanto se retiraba.

 _-Les dije que era Tsundere._

 _-Me queda claro._

 _-"¡Hump!, ¿de verdad piensan que se los voy a decir a ustedes o qué?"_ \- pensó la chica sonriendo con la cabeza baja.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la escuela, se encontraban reunidos los nuevos miembros del comité de seguridad: Ruby, Ling Ling (aunque ella se quedó a vigilar más a su hermanito que al resto de los alumnos), Gin y Haiji, este último por su parte se notaba pensativo, tanto que no le hacia ningún caso a lo que sus compañeros conversaban, hasta que fue sacado de su estado mental por su amigo pervertido.

 _-¡Hey Haiji, está en la luna o que!_

 _-¡Ah, lo siento!, me distraje un poco, ¿en qué estábamos?_

 _-En nada, te estaba preguntando que como te fue hoy_ \- contesto la bruja.

 _-Eh, bien, gracias por preguntar_ \- espeto brevemente para después volver a la actitud de antes.

 _-¡Vamos!, ¿de verdad es tan importante eso en lo que piensas o qué?_

 _-No tienes ni idea, Gin_ \- afirmo el peliblanco sin distraerse de su asunto _-he meditado hacer esto por mucho tiempo, sacando los pros y los contras para saber a qué me arriesgo en caso de llegue a suceder... no sabes, esto se ha vuelto tan importante para mí que me atrevo a decir que del resultado final depende que vuelva a mostrar mi cara en público._

 _-¿Tanto así?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Bueno, ¿de qué se trata?_ \- pregunto ahora la kyonshi, ya que el tema le había llamado la atención... un poco.

 _-Pues, ya me decidí a hacerlo y arriesgarme, así que lo sabrán pronto... quizá en unas semanas..._

Tal cual, apenas unos días después el karateca se reunió en secreto con "cierta persona" en lo profundo del bosque para platicarle exactamente de lo que se trataba su situación, al principio este se notaba sorprendido de la confesión tan inesperada de Haiji, al fin y al cabo aceptar tal proposición ponía en riesgo su propia vida.

 _-Por favor amigo, tu eres el único al que le puedo confiar algo tan importante como esto._

 _-Sí, ya sé, pero..._

 _-Tú no te preocupes por nada más, solo tienes que ir con ella y contarle alguna pequeña mentira para que vaya a la azotea de la escuela._

 _-Pero..._

 _-¡Te lo ruego!, es la única cosa que te he pedido en todo este tiempo_ \- expreso Haiji incluso haciendo una reverencia completa _-además, ¿no se supone que estas aquí para velar por su felicidad?_

 _-Por eso mismo..._

 _-Ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte, te aseguro que cuidare muy bien de ella, tanto como lo has hecho tú, eso es porque yo... ¡la quiero enserio!, te prometo que será lo último que te voy a pedir en mi vida... ¡por favor!_ \- al ver la actitud que el hombre había tomado aquella persona empezó a sentir algo de compasión por él, así que por fin dio su aprobación para el plan que este tenía.

 _-De acuerdo, lo hare, ¡pero será solo su responsabilidad por lo que me pueda pasar a mi después!_

 _-¿De verdad?, ¡gracias, muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo!_

 _-Sí, sí, lo que diga... solo espero que su plan funcione..._

 _-¡Funcionara, eso te lo aseguro!_

 _-Eso espero_ \- musito el con cierta desconfianza aun _-bueno, entonces le diré que vaya ahí mañana para que todo se concre..._

 _-¡No, mañana no!_ \- grito el chico incluso saltando de su lugar _-aun no estoy listo, necesito algo más de tiempo._

 _-Ok, ok, ¿entonces cuando?_

 _-El próximo sábado, ¿qué te parece?_

 _-¿Que, hasta entonces?_

 _-Sí, creo que para esa fecha ya tendré un poco más de confianza, por lo mientras por favor ve preparando el terreno._

 _-¿¡De mi tumba...!?_

 _-Me refería a que vayas alistando las cosas desde hoy._

 _-¡Ah bueno!_ \- espeto el tipo aun sin depositar toda su credibilidad en Haiji _-hablando de eso, ¿no cree que también debería decirle al resto de sus amigos lo que piensa hacer?_

 _-¿Eh...?, pues, no se... no estoy seguro de como vayan a reaccionar..._

 _-¡Vamos, los conocemos muy bien!, ¿de verdad cree que se lo vayan a tomar a mal?_

 _-El resto es seguro, la que me preocupa es..._

 _-Buen punto... pero, por eso también debería de decírselos, sería peor si se los ocultara._

 _-Tienes razón... ¡ok, entonces se los contare mañana!, por el momento debo volver al patrullaje de la Academia, nos vemos luego amigo, y gracias otra vez._

 _-¡Muy bien, nos veremos depués-dechu!_

Así paso, al día siguiente, en el aula del club de periodismo ya estaba reunido todo el grupo de alumnos, exceptuando a la principal implicada en todo este embrollo y... como decirlo, cuando por fin Haiji les revelo lo que tenía planeado hacer... pues, digamos que la gran mayoría casi se fue de espaldas, después de todo, aunque las chicas y en especial su amigo Gin ya tenían una idea sobre el tema, el aviso les vino de imprevisto. La única que permanecía más o menos serena (además de Ling Ling, digo, ella ni siquiera demuestra emociones) era Moka, a decir verdad esto también la había sorprendido, más aun que de un momento a otro el peli blanco volvió a tomar una pose de plegaria ante ella...

 _-¡Por favor, permíteme hacer esto, te lo pido Moka-san!_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Sé que es precipitado, pero mis sentimientos hacia ella son verdaderos... yo, te prometo que la cuidare bien y nunca la hare sufrir, por eso..._

 _-Entiendo, entiendo_ \- contesto la vampiresa sin inmutarse _-supongo que solo me queda decirte una cosa y creo que hablo de parte de todos... ¡ya te habías tardado!_

La cantidad de veces que Haiji le dio las gracias a Moka ese día fácilmente rayaba lo ridículo, pero bueno, por "ese" motivo él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, e incluso a humillarse a sí mismo (ya saben, en estas cuestiones un hombre se pone... imaginen lo que iba a decir XD)

Los días pasaron sin más, durante toda la semana los que sabían acerca de este asunto trataron de mantener la boca bien cerrada, con mayor firmeza en cuanto hablaban con la que sería la protagonista de ahora en adelante, hasta que al fin, llego el tan esperado día en el que las cosas se resolverían. Con varios engaños, como se lo había propuesto el chico, Ko-chan condujo a su ama hasta la azotea de la Academia, donde ya era esperada.

 _-¡Espera!, no me has dicho el por qué venimos hasta aquí... y más hoy sábado_ \- decía aquella chica corriendo detrás de su mascotita.

 _-Ya se lo dije, su hermana quiere hablar con usted-dechu._

 _-¿Pero qué es lo que me quiere decir onee-sama?_

 _-No lo sé, pero es algo urgente, ¡vamos, venga rápido Kokoa-sama!_

 _-Ya voy, ya voy_ \- en todo momento la peli naranja se notó completamente inconsciente sobre lo que le esperaba, solo fue hasta que entro al tejado vacío que comenzó a tener ligeras sospechas _-¡no hay nadie!_

 _-¡Ah, bueno... lo que pasa es que!_

 _-Ko-chan, ¿qué está pasando, porque te vez tan nervioso?_

 _-Pues... vera... ¡cierto, lo olvidaba-dechu!, su hermana me pido que le avisara cuando usted llegara._

 _-¿Eh, por qué?_

 _-Bien, entonces iré a traerla-dechu_ \- menciono en ese instante el ser, en tanto se alejaba del lugar a toda velocidad, ignorando por completo los llamados de su ama.

 _-¡Espera Ko-chan!... ¡vamos!, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a ese murciélago?, en fin, creo que solo me queda esperar_ \- en cuanto dijo esto, justo detrás de ella se hizo presente la voz de un chico que la llamaba tímidamente, de manera forzada.

 _-Ko... Koko... Kokoa..._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¡Ho... ho... hol... hola!_

 _-¡Ah, hola Haiji!_ \- expreso a su vez la vampiresa, notando a su "amigo" con la misma actitud que su mascota _-¿qué pasa?, te vez raro, dime: ¿te sientes mal?_

 _-¡Oh... no... no... estoy perfecto!_

 _-¡Qué bien!, y dime, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _-¿Yo?... no, nada en especial, solo hacia un pequeño rondín por los alrededores del colegio... y me dio ganas venir aquí a ver... el... paisaje_ \- Haiji no estaba nervioso, estaba lo que le seguía, parecía que en cualquier segundo se fuera a desvanecer de la presión que sentía.

 _-Ya veo._

 _-¿Y... tú, que haces aquí?, digo, si se puede saber._

 _-Bueno, Ko-chan me dijo que mi onne-sama me quería contar de algo importante, pero tal parece que he sido engañada._

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Sí, pero no hay nada porque enojarse ahora, cuando lo vea voy a aclarar esta situación, a mi modo, claro._

 _-¡Humph, pobre!_ \- respondió el peliblanco con una rara sonrisa.

 _-¡Ja, sí que lo es!, bueno, me voy entonces._

 _-Sí, adiós_ \- afirmo Haiji casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, solo fue hasta que vio como la chica abría nuevamente la puerta de la azotea que se llenó de valor de quien sabe dónde y la detuvo de súbito _-¡no espera!_

 _-¿Que, ahora que pasa?_ \- pregunto la chica notablemente sorprendida por la reacción del chico.

 _-La verdad es... Moka-san no va a venir a verte._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Si es que... yo le pedí a Ko-chan que te dijera eso para traerte hasta aquí._

 _-¿Tu, por qué?_ \- dijo a su vez Kokoa ahora más sorprendida.

 _-¡Discúlpame por favor!, es que era la única forma que se me ocurrió... lo que sucede es que... yo... tengo algo importante que decirte._

 _-¿Y era necesario engañarme entonces?_

 _-¡Otra vez, lo siento!, es solo que... de otra forma no creo que hubiese tenido el valor..._ \- al ver la nueva reacción de su senpai, algo deprimido, ella cambio también por completo su actitud a una más compasivo.

 _-Está bien, veo que lo que tienes que decir es muy importante, así que puedo dejar pasar esto por esta ocasión._

 _-¿De verdad?, ¡gracias, de verdad, gracias!_

 _-Ok, ok, entonces dime, te escucho._

 _-Bien, lo hare_ \- _"¡cielos, esto es más difícil de lo que creí!"_ \- pensó de pronto casi temblando de los nervios, sentía una gran necesidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar en cualquier segundo, pero también sabía que no podía dejar ese asunto inconcluso, así que nuevamente saco valor de algún lugar dentro de sí y comenzó a hablar _-¡Kokoa!, llevamos conociéndonos por poco más de un año, así que creo que podemos considerarnos algo así como "amigos", ¿no es así?_

 _-Pues... sí, creo que ese es el adjetivo más adecuado, ¿pero que hay con eso?_

 _-También se podría decir que en todo este tiempo hemos llegado a comprendernos el uno al otro en ciertos aspectos... y creo, que hemos logrado desarrollar sentimientos mutuos._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Lo que quiero decir... ¡vaya, esto es difícil!... lo que quiero decirte realmente es que... ¡Kokoa, tú me gustas!_ \- al escuchar esto la chica quedo con una cara de rotuna sorpresa, estaba como ida, además se le notaba un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

 _-¿Que... que... que es lo que dices?_

 _-Lo que oyes, ¡me gustas!, me gustas desde el momento en el que te conocí, siempre me has parecido una persona muy linda, fiel a sus sentimientos, centrada en lo que hace, además... estas hay siempre para apoyar a tus amigos, a tu hermana... eres lista, ágil, fuerte, autentica... yo... ¡me enamore por completo de esa forma de ser!, por eso, por favor: ¡sal conmigo!_ \- grito al final Haiji haciendo una reverencia completa, se veía totalmente determinado en lo que decía, caso contrario con Kokoa, ella aún permanecía en un estado de shock, apenas podía moverse, sentía una extraña sensación dentro de su pecho, como si su corazón se le fuera a salir en cualquier segundo (ya se, suena muy cursi, pero que se va a hacer). Como pudo retomo conciencia de sí misma, el tengu permanecía inerte, esperando su respuesta.

 _-¿Es una broma cierto?, solo dices eso porque estas confundido... además, tu eres un lolicon._

 _-No lo voy a negar._

 _-¡Niégalo maldi... digo!_ \- las palabras se volvieron más duras de pronunciar en ese instante, ninguno podía expresarse con claridad _-lo que quiero decir, en el caso de que yo sintiera realmente algo por ti... ¡que no estoy diciendo que lo haga!... sabes bien que algún día voy a crecer, no puedo permanecer en este estado para siempre._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Entonces dime: ¿aun así me seguirías... queriendo?_

 _-¡Por supuesto!_ \- respondió el chico de manera efusiva _-te lo dije antes, no importa que tengas 500 años, para mí una loli lo seguirá siendo siempre, así que por eso no te preocupes, que yo voy a sentir esto por ti siempre_ \- ahora sí, se podría decir que Kokoa estaba a punto del desmayo, esas últimas palabras habían sido totalmente contundentes, esta vez sus dudas se habían despejado por completo.

 _-¡Ja, idiota!, diciendo esas cosas sin ninguna pena, de verdad que eres un tonto... pero, puedo ver que todo lo que dijiste es cierto y... siendo sinceros... tu igual... me... ¡desde que me ayudaste en la batalla contra Kaluha-neesan!... esa confianza que me brindaste en el peor momento... me... ¡me gustas igual!_ \- grito al final la chica casi sin darse cuenta, tanto que al instante tapo su boca con ambas manos, por lo mientras el peli blanco se notaba bastante emocionado.

 _-Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que... ?_

 _-Sí, eso es un si idiota..._ \- expreso con una sonrisa discreta _-quiero salir contigo._

 _-¿En serio, de verdad?... ¡si, dijo que si, dijo que si, dijo que si!_ \- gritaba el tipo incluso saltando un poco.

 _-¡Si, sí, pero por favor cállate!_

 _-¡Gracias, de verdad, gracias!, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir._

 _-Eso espero_ \- contesto ella disimulando un actitud seria, aunque por dentro también estuviera saltando de la misma manera que el (tal y como una tsundere normal).

 _-Bueno, entonces deberíamos decírselo a todos los demás, ¿no crees?_

 _-Pues... sí, creo que es necesario que también sepan de esto_ \- en cuanto dijo esto, justo detrás de ambos se escuchó un ligero ruido, como de voces hablando por lo bajo _-¿eh, quien esta ahí?_

 _-¡Joder, nos escuchó!_

 _-¡Silencio, quizá aún no se da cuenta!_

 _-¿Eso es... ?_

 _-¡No me digas que son... !_ \- dijo la pareja simultáneamente, al instante la chica se abalanzo directamente sobre el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido, solo para descubrir la presencia de tres chicas bastante conocidas por ella _-¡us-te-des!_

 _-¡Eh, hola Kokoa-san!_

 _-Sabes, nosotras pasábamos por aquí y..._

 _-No es como que te estuviéramos espiando-desu_ \- contestaron ellas con algo de nerviosismo.

 _-¡Us-te-des!_ \- para ese entonces la peli naranja ya estaba totalmente enfurecida, no tanto por el hecho de que la estuviesen vigilando sin su permiso, si no por haber interrumpido su momento especial.

 _-¡Espera Kokoa!_ \- grito detrás de ella otra voz bastante familiar, que al voltear pudo averiguar que se trataba de nadie más que de su querida hermana mayor... acompañada por todos los integrantes del club de periodismo... el resto del comité de seguridad pública... y por supuesto su fiel compañero Ko-chan, bueno, decir que la vampiresa se sentía molesta era poco para acabar pronto _-lo sentimos de verdad, es solo que pensamos que tal vez podrías haber escapado en cualquier momento, por eso nos quedamos aquí para ver que eso no pasara._

 _-Eso quiere decir que todos ustedes..._

 _-¡Así es Kokoa-sama, todos participamos en esto-dechu!_ \- expreso el murcielaguito de lo más tranquilo, para después preocuparse aún más ante la mirada asesina que su dueña le mando a la distancia.

 _-¡Todos ustedes... son unos idiotas!_ \- exclamo la susodicha con algo de molestia, para luego expresar una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cambiar nuevamente de actitud _-pero, gracias, a todos_ \- en cuanto dijo eso el sequito de chicos se acercó con más confianza a la nueva pareja, que a decir verdad, estaban viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer o minimamente fijarse en la historia.

Si les gusto dejen su comentario, si algo no les parecio tambien.

El siguiente capitulo saldra pronto, calculo que en unos 6 meses (okno)

Nos vemos, hasta la sigueinte vez.


	2. Primera Cita

Y por fin, ha llegado la hora, después de siglos y siglos de estar esperando por este acontecimiento, al fin, veremos... en la pantalla grande... ¡FanFiction: La Película!...

A ver, esperen, esperen, esperen, esto no es lo que quería decir, lo siento, creo que se me fue la olla... otra vez.

Que tal todos, amigos lectores del este sitio.

Pues, lo unico que es cierto de todo lo anterior es que han pasado varios meses desde la ultima vez que esta historia se actualizo.

Pero bueno, como explique en la otra historia, la escuela, las tareas, ya saben, todo eso.

Bueno, los dejo con la segunda parte del fic, espero que lo disfruten.

Nota: Los personajes creados en este fic son propiedad mia, si alguien los quiere usar en otr fic, por favor avisenme, se los agradecería.

* * *

 **Segunda Parte: Primera Cita**

Los días dentro de la academia siguieron con total tranquilidad, nada nuevo se había presentado en esas fechas, aunque eso no quería decir que no habían habido ciertos cambios, puesto que ahora, dos de los integrantes que contribuyeron en la batalla contra Alucard habían comenzado a tener una relación, que a decir verdad era más que evidente desde antes que se formara, los demás chicos del grupo lo sabían, la escuela completa lo sabía, el mundo de los youkai y el de los humanos lo sabía, ¡todos los que habían leído el manga de Rosario + Vampire lo sabían!... ok, eso fue muy exagerado, una disculpa... bueno, como decía, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Shuzen Kokoa, la hermana menor de Moka y de Miyamoto Haiji, antiguo líder del club de karate y ahora integrante del nuevo comité de seguridad publica de la Academia Youkai.

Durante esas pocas semanas ambos habían empezado a comportarse de una manera más relajada, incluso la vampiresa, que al principio parecía muy dura, se había vuelto más amable con todo mundo, de hecho parecía sonreír más que en otras épocas de su vida.

 _-¡Vaya, quien lo diría!_ \- exclamo de pronto Kurumu _-la que menos imaginábamos que iba a tener novio de nosotras, resulta que ahora esta felizmente enamorada._

 _-No es como que nos hubiese tomado por sorpresa-desu._

 _-Pero no vas a negar que es un tanto extraño_ \- agrego Mizore _-ver como se tratan esos dos te pone un tanto nerviosa._

 _-¡Ah, pues nada les gusta!_ \- espeto a su vez el centro de atención de esta conversación, un poco fastidiada por la misma _-que si no aceptaba lo que sentía era extraño, que por que ahora salgo con el tipo les parece más raro, la verdad que nada las complace._

 _-No, no, disculpa, tampoco teníamos la intención de decir eso-desu._

 _-Solo pensamos que es raro_ \- concluyo nuevamente la yuki onna con su tono frío de siempre.

 _-Bueno, ya estuvo_ \- dijo de pronto una voz fuerte detrás de las chicas _-dejaremos esos temas para después que acabemos con las actividades del club, por lo mientras sigamos._

 _-¡Oh si, lo siento onee-sama!_

 _-Perdón Moka, es que teníamos curiosidad por saber como le iba a este parsito_ \- contesto la succubo despreocupadamente.

 _-Eso no tiene nada que ver_ \- contesto a su vez la vampiresa _-yo también tengo interés en conocer la situación actual de mi querida hermanita con ese lolicón, pero aun asi me aguanto las ganas._

 _-¡Onee-chan, no digas eso!_

 _-Bien, entonces hablaremos de esto después... es solo que estoy muy aburrida, ¡no tenemos nada que hacer!_

 _-Solo espera un poco más Kurumu, Tsukune y Kirito regresarán pronto con los materiales que necesitamos para el periódico._

 _-¡Yo ya regrese Moka Buchou!_ \- dijo de pronto un chico de pelo azulado más o menos corto con una extraña sonrisa burlona, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a las chicas.

 _-¡Kirito!, ¿cuando fue que llegaste?_ \- le grito al instante Mizore, bastante alterada para su personalidad habitual.

 _-Hace unos treinta segundos, ¿por?_

 _-Dime una cosa amigo, ¿no conoces las puertas a caso-desu?_

 _-¡Ahy Yukari-chan, ya sabes que me aburre entrar por esas cosas cuadradas!, prefiero la forma divertida_ \- seguido de esto el muchacho echo una risa ligera ante la mirada enojada de Kurumu y en especial de la peli morada.

 _-Dejen eso por el momento chicas_ \- agrego Moka _-Kirito, ¿en donde esta Tsukune?_

 _-¡Ah el!, déjame ver... no se, me separe de mi "compa" hace un rato y ya no me acuerdo donde quedo_ \- casi de inmediato, fuera de la sala del club se empezaron a escuchar sonidos como de alguien corriendo.

 _-¡Onii-chan!_ \- grito una joven desde la entrada del club, era un tanto más alta que Kokoa, con el pelo corto hasta los hombros color azul con puntas verdes (si ya se, muy raro) y lentes, se notaba algo agitada _-por fin te encuentro, dejaste abandonado a Tsukune-senpai en la tienda de la escuela y me mando a buscarte._

 _-¡Ah, si es cierto, ya me acorde!_ \- expreso el peliazul rascándose detrás de la nuca _-bueno, ¡Gracias Rei!, creo que iré a ayudarlo entonces, por lo mientras les dejo aqui lo que alcance a traer._

 _-Bueno, antes de que te vayas déjame darte esta otra lista de materiales que vamos a..._

 _-Mizore, ya no esta_ \- dijo de pronto la líder de los chicos tratando de disimular su risa, la yuki onna no tuvo más que fruncir el ceño y gritar algo molesta:

 _-¡Maldita sea, odio cuando hace eso!_

 _-Ok, ok, Rei, ya que estas aquí, ¿tienen tu y Fong Fong listas las fotos para el articulo de la semana?_

 _-¡Si, si, ya las tenemos preparadas buchou!_

 _-¿Otra vez con eso?_ \- pregunto Moka con una cierta incomodidad.

 _-¡Ah, perdón, Shuzen-senpai, digo Moka-sen... no no, Moka-san, perdón!_

 _-No tienes por que disculparte, solo háblame más relajada, no me gusta que me traten tan formalmente._

 _-Si, lo lamento, no volver a suceder bu... ¡digo Moka-san!_ \- volvió a decir la chica bastante nerviosa _-me... mejor me regreso con Fong Fong-san, también lo deje abandonado cuando Tsukune-senpai me pidió que viniera para acá._

 _-Ok, nos vemos después Rei-chan_ \- dijeron todas las chicas en tanto la peli azulada se retiraba _-¿como es que a el si le puede decir de esa forma y a todos nosotros no-desu?_

 _-¿Que, celosa de tu kouhai Yukari-chan?_

 _-Claro que no, no soy como tu Kokoa-chan-desu_ \- contesto la brujita de la manera más calmada _-solo digo que si con Fong Fong se comporta tan natural debería hacerlo con todos, incluso yo, me hace sentir más vieja cuando me dice "Yukari-senpai", vamos, solo soy dos años menor que ella y me trata de esa forma-desu._

 _-Bueno, como todavía no hay nada que hacer... ¿podemos?_ \- pregunto Kurumu a Moka haciendo una cara de cachorro abandonado.

 _-Si sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, ¿verdad?_

 _-¡Ah, que rayos!_

 _-¡Ah, esta bien, solo por que esto me interesa también a mi!_ \- respondió la vampiresa en tanto se levantaba de su asiento (por que su cargo era el principal debía permanecer ahí, aunque ella lo odiara) para incorporarse con sus amigas.

 _-¡Yahoo, gracias Moka!_

 _-¿Y... de que quieren hablar?_ \- cuestiono a su vez Kokoa, haciéndose la desentendida, sin embargo las miradas fijas de sus compañeras la hicieron que al final cediera la conversación _-¡ok, entiendo las indirectas!_

 _-Bueno, entonces, ¿como van ustedes?_

 _-Normal, sin nada nuevo._

 _-¿Eh, que significa eso?_

 _-Nada, estamos bien, nos mensajeamos de vez en cuando, le hablo algunas veces cuando esta dando sus rondas de vigilancia y tambien hemos comido un par de veces._

 _-¿Solo eso-desu?_

 _-Si, te dije que era normal._

 _-Y que, ¿no han hecho alguna otra cosa?_

 _-Pues, me ha ayudado, en lo que puede, a hacer mi tarea, ¿que otra cosa podríamos hacer?_

 _-Vamos tu sabes, ¿a caso no han tenido una cita o que?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que si!, de hecho para que lo sepas hemos salido al menos unas 6 veces en todo este tiempo_ \- expreso la pequeña vampiro con cierto orgullo.

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Bueno, cuéntanos como fue._

 _-¿A donde te llevo-desu?_

 _-¿Fue una cita romántica o casual?_

 _-¡Vamos di algo!_ \- prácticamente las cuatro chicas estaban sobre la pobre de Kokoa, que se sentía en esos momentos como si la estuvieran intimidando.

 _-Entonces déjenme hablar, ¿no?_

 _-¡Oh si, lo siento Kokoa!_

 _-Esta bien_ \- contesto ella de manera más relajada _-pues... verán, ¿como decirlo?... nos hemos reunido en las noches o en las tardes cuando no estamos tan ocupados..._

 _-¡Si!_

 _-Hablamos de como fue nuestro día por un rato..._

 _-¡Si!_

 _-Paseamos por ahi..._

 _-¡Si!_

 _-Comemos algo... y luego..._

 _-¡Luego!_

 _-Luego viene la parte más divertida, en la que empezamos a pelear entre nosotros, en algo asi como un entrenamiento de batalla._

 _-¡Si... espera!... ¿que?_ \- pregunto intrigada Kurumu, no había ni bien agarrado su actitud alegre cuando fue bajada con esas ultimas palabras.

 _-Ustedes dos... ¿se ponen a pelear en sus citas-desu?_

 _-Si, ¿por?_

 _-¿Sacaste la idea de DBZ o que?_ \- pregunto Mizore, notablemente sorprendida.

 _-No, no se a que te refieres con eso, nosotros solo hacemos lo que nos parece más divertido, ¿que no de eso se tratan las citas?_

 _-Pues si, pero nunca me imagine que hicieran solo eso_ \- exclamo nuevamente Kurumu.

 _-Entonces, déjame entender bien_ \- agrego Moka de imprevisto _-tu y el están en una relación desde hace casi un mes, han salido varias veces como dices... pero lo que hacen en sus citas es pelear por diversión._

 _-Exacto Onee-sama._

 _-En resumen, ¿no has tenido nunca una cita normal?_ \- en cuanto escucho esto la cara de la mini vampiro cambio totalmente a la de una despistada.

 _-¿Cita... normal?_

 _-Si, ya sabes, ustedes dos solos, conversando, comiendo algo rico, quizá una cena romántica en un restaurante o un día de campo, jugando, pero no peleando._

 _-¿Y asi que chiste tiene Kurumu-san?_

 _-¿Como que... ?, ¡es increíble!_

 _-A lo que se refiere aqui mi amiga la vaquita de bolsillo_ \- exclamo Mizore en tanto abrazaba a una muy molesta succubo _-es que tu y el necesitan de un tiempo para conocerse mejor como personas._

 _-¡No es necesario!, yo ya conozco a Haiji completamente._

 _-¿A si?, entonces dime, ¿cual es su color favorito?_

 _-Bueno pues es... es... es..._

 _-¿Su platillo preferido?_

 _-Ese era... ¿cual era... ?_

 _-¿Tiene algún gusto aparte del karate?_

 _-Pues..._

 _-Para acabar pronto, ¿si quiera sabes el día en el que cumple años-desu?_ \- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kokoa estaba totalmente perdida con lo que sus amigas le habían preguntado, pero lo que deberás la hizo sentirse culpable fue el ultimo cuestionamiento por parte de la brujita.

 _-Esto... no, la verdad no... pe... pero no es necesario que yo conozca todo acerca de el, además, podemos hablar de eso después..._

 _-¿Tampoco te conoce bien, cierto Kokoa?_

 _-¡No creo que eso valga la pena onee-chan!_

 _-¿A no?, si ese el caso no va a ver ningún problema cuando el se entere por si solo de que por las noches no puedes dormirte sin..._

 _-¡No lo digas, no lo digas, ese es un secreto Moka-onee-san!_

 _-Uno que de seguro sera indispensable que el sepa en un futuro, ¿no crees?_

 _-Lo dices como si me fuese a casar con el o algo..._

 _-Esto, ¿de que rayos están hablando ustedes dos?_

 _-Pues, veras..._

 _-¡Onee-chan, ni se te ocurra contarles!_ \- grito una muy apenada Kokoa, incluso su cara estaba toda roja, sin embargo fue ignorada completamente por su hermana.

 _-Kokoa no puede conciliar el sueño desde que tiene 6 años, no sin antes..._

 _-¡Nee-san!_

 _-Sin que antes le lean una historia o le canten una cancioncita_ \- dijo por fin la vampiresa mayor con algo de malicia, cosa que dejo petrificada a su hermanita menor, mientras que a sus demás amigas les provoco un ataque de risa.

 _-¿Enserio... es de a de veras lo que... ?, Ko.. Kokoa-chan... eso es tan infantil... desu_ \- pronuncio una Yukari entre carcajadas.

 _-¡Moka-nee-san!, ¿por que les tenías que contar?_ \- grito enojada la peli natanja.

 _-Se iban a enterar tarde o temprano, no tienes por que alterarte._

 _-Pero ahora nunca van a dejar de molestarme._

 _-Tranquila Kokoa eso no pasara, ellas saben lo que les puede suceder si se atreviesen a burlarse de mi querida hermanita_ \- ante las palabras de Moka las tres chicas acallarón sus risas de tajo, ahora se notaban más serias.

 _-A... aunque tiene razón, esa información puede serle muy util en el futuro, ¿no crees Kokoa-chan-desu?_

 _-¡No es como que nos fueramos a casar!_

 _-Tu que sabes_ \- murmuro por lo bajo la succubo, ganándose una mirada fulminanate por parte de la mini-vampiresa.

 _-Bueno, volviendo al tema central, creo que sera mejor que tengas una cita "real" con Haiji lo más pronto posible_ \- agrego la peli plata.

 _-Pero..._

 _-De ser posible en esta misma semana._

 _-Este yo..._

 _-Si, si, deberíamos empezar a arreglar las cosas de una vez-desu._

 _-¿Podrían... ?_

 _-¡Yahoo, esto sera como uno de esos programas de citas de la TV!_

 _-Kurumu, esas cosas son horribles y de mal gusto_ \- respondió Mizore _-que tal mejor una operación encubierta..._

 _-¡Oigan!_ \- grito al fin Kokoa, logrando que sus amigas dejaran de hablar.

 _-¿Que pasa?_

 _-Es que... tienen razón, no tengo ni idea de como es una cita "normal" entre un chico y una chica... nunca antes he tenido una._

 _-¿A no?_

 _-Por supuesto que no, ¡Haiji es mi primer novio!_

 _-Ya veo_ \- espeto la lider del club mientras pensaba en algo _-nunca me lo habías contado... bueno, tu no te preocupes, deja todo esto en nuestras manos._

 _-Si, si, nosotras nos encargaremos de que tengas la mejor cita del mundo mundial_ \- casi grito la peli azul mientras daba un ligero salto.

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Pos supuesto, somos amigas... y hermanas, después de todo_ \- complemento Moka, logrando que esta vez una gran sonrisa apareciera en la "menor" del grupo.

 _-Gracias Onee-sama, chicas_ \- seguido de esto las cuatro se quedarón hablando más profundamente del tema.

- _Una conversación que no tiene mucha relevancia, por eso la saltaremos-dechu_ _-_ gracias Ko-chan, y pues nos vamos directamente hasta la fecha del gran acontecimiento, unos cuatro días después, en los que las integrantes del simbombun se pusierón a planear detenidamente lo que Kokoa iba a hacer, inclusive Ruby y Ling Ling se habían sumado al equipo, bueno, la segunda más por curiosidad que por realmente ayudar. afortunadamente todo parecía ir viento en popa, más aun con la complicidad de los chicos, que por una o por otra razón también terminaron inmiscuidos en esta situación, ellos mismos también se habían organizado para darle una gran sorpresa a su amigo, por supuesto previa invitación por parte de la vampirita...

 _-"No, ni loca me vas a hacer perder mi orgullo de vampiro, zonzo, ¡manda a alguien más!"_

¡De acuerdo :( !... previa invitación por parte del murcielaguito, mandado por una muy asustada Kokoa, ¿contenta? ( :) )... fainale... bueno, como decía, paso el tiempo y finalmente llego la hora esperada, decir que la vampiresa estaba nerviosa era poco, prácticamente se moría de los nervios, no dejaba de temblar en ningún momento, cosa que complicaba un poco que sus amigas la apoyarán.

 _-¿Podrías dejar de moverte?, no puedo ponerte bien el maquillaje si no te mantienes quieta_ \- reclamo la succubo, sentada frente a la chica con todos los instrumentos de maquillaje.

 _-Lo lamento, es solo que... estoy algo preocupada._

 _-Ya te dijimos que no deberías de estarlo-desu_ \- agrego Yukari _-ya planeamos todo a la perfección para que esta sea la mejor velada de todas-desu._

 _-Si ya se... lo que pasa es que..._

 _-¿Que, no me digas que tienes miedo de arruinar las cosas como de costumbre?_

 _-¡No me refería a eso Mizore-san!_ \- contesto la niña notablemente molesta por lo que le había dicho _-lo que pasa es que... me pongo a pensar... ¿y si no va?_

 _-¡Pero por supuesto que va a ir a esa cita!_ \- casi grito su hermana, que estaba a su lado arreglandole el peinado _-Haiji puede ser un tanto torpe, pero por ningun motivo faltaría a sus promesas, el me dijo desde antes que se te declarara que nunca te iba a hacer sufrir bajo pena de que le volara la cabeza si lo hacia, asi que no te preocupes por eso._

 _-Bueno... aun asi..._

 _-Mira, si de verdad tienes tanto miedo dejame decirte algo_ \- complemento la peli azul _-los chicos tambien se estan haciendo cargo de eso, en estos momentos estan con el terminando de organizar todo este asunto, asi que deja de pensar en eso, que si te sigues moviendo voy a maquillarte mal, ¿entiendes?_ \- ya no hubo respuesta por parte de la vampiresa, se sentía insegura por lo que le estaban diciendo sus amigas, aun asi tenía la sensación de que debía confiar en ellas, pero más aun de su pareja, que justamente en ese instante estaba experimentando algo similar en otra parte del plantel.

 _-¿Podrías dejar de moverte?_ \- pregunto alterado Gin-senpai mientras veía como su amigo iba de un lado para otro haciendo un circulo _-vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo si sigues asi._

 _-Disculpame, pero es que estoy bastante nervioso_ \- contesto Haiji, sin detenerse siquiera.

 _-Tranquilízate Haiji-san, no tienes nada de que preocuparte_ \- secundo Tsukune de lo más tranquilo.

 _-Si claro, como tu no eres el que va a tener su primera cita normal con una chica._

 _-Tiene un punto aqui mi amigo_ \- dijo de pronto Kirito en tanto miraba a quien sabe donde, logrando que el resto de los chicos lo voltearán a ver seriamente _-solo decía._

 _-Pero bueno, no se por que te aflijes Haiji-kun, solo vas a lograr que se te arrugue el traje_ \- comento Fong Fong.

 _-¿Que, enserio?, ¡no puede ser, dime que esta cosa sigue en su lugar, por favor!_ \- grito el peli blanco asustado por lo que había escuchado.

 _-Si, si, estas bien, te lo dije nada más para que dejaras de preocuparte._

 _-¡Fong Fong, eso solo hara que me ponga más nervioso!_

 _-De todas formas no se ni por que te pones asi, pareces mujer (sin ofender chicas)_ \- agrego su mejor amigo.

 _-¿Como que por que, y que tal si no viene?_

 _-A ver, a ver retrasado mental_ \- prosiguió Gin _-por supuesto que va a venir a la dichosa cita, ¿por que habría de faltar si ella fue la que te invito?_

 _-¡Y el marcador se empata amigos mios!_ \- dijo de pronto el peliazul (Kirito).

 _-¿Y si fue una broma?, digo, que tal si se le ocurrió jugarme una mala pasada... o que tal si algo malo le ocurrió y ya no va a poder ir..._

 _-¡Haiji-san, creo que estas exagerando un poco!_ \- expreso ahora Tsukune, que también estaba empezando a desesperarse.

 _-Es que yo..._

 _-Mira, Kokoa-san y yo estamos en la misma clase_ \- volvio a decir el chino _-y la conozco desde hace un año, estoy seguro de que ella no es una persona que falte a sus promesas, y si no me crees pregúntale a Tsukune-kun o a Gin-kun._

 _-Señoras y señores, eso es un know-out contundente_ \- expreso el yukki no shenshin desde su lugar _-asi es "man", deja de preocuparte de eso, Koko-chan es una buena chica, todo va a salir bien._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Pero nada, y ya te vas llendo que ya casi es hora_ \- comento el hombre lobo apurando al tengu para que se retirara, aun se notaba intranquilo, pero como fuera se marcho para reunirse con "su loli" como el la llamaba.

Poco tiempo después, la chica se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas tumbas que había fuera de la Academia, llevaba un vestido color escarlata e iba con el pelo suelto, en verdad se veía muy linda asi. No llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando en el lugar cuando a lo lejos comenzo a escuchar la voz ahogada de Haiji, entoncés si sintio que los colores se le subierón al rostro, estaba sumamente nerviosa, y que decir del tipo, poquito más y se iba de espaldas cuando a vio a la niña tan radiante.

 _-¡Ho... ho... ho... ho...!_

 _-¡Ho... ho... la!_

 _-¿Co... co.. como estas?_

 _-Yo... bien... ¿y tu?_

 _-Igual..._

 _-Si, ya veo..._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡No nada solo digo que... te ves... muy linda Kokoa!_ \- comento el chico con la cara encendida, ella solamente le pudo responder de la misma manera, inclusive temblando de la emoción, pensaba que en cualquier momento el corazón le explotaría o minimamente se le saldría del pecho.

 _-Gra... cias, tu igual... te ves bien_ \- luego de eso ambos se quedarón callados por un buen rato, con la cara viendo para diferentes direcciones, como intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

 _-"¡Ah!, ¿que rayos te pasa Kokoa?_ \- penso la niña _-no es como si te fuera a comer, solo es una cita, ya has tenido otras con el antes, asi que no te pongas nerviosa ahora que lo vas a arruinar como de... ¡ah, maldita Mizore-san!, ya me metiste la idea en la cabeza"_

 _-"¿Que pasa?, se ve molesta_ \- penso a su vez el peli blanco _-podría ser que... ¿fui demasiado directo?, creo que la regue, ¿ahora que hago?, ¡cuarteto de idiotas!, me dijerón que todo iba a salir bien, ¿ahora que carajos hago?"_

 _-¡Este... !_ \- gritarón ambos volviendose a ver después de casi dos minutos de no hacerlo _-tu primero..._

 _-No, tu dime._

 _-No, no, las damas primero._

 _-No me vengas con eso ahora, ¡habla de una buena vez!_

 _-Ok, solo iba a decir, que si quieres podemos..._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-No, no, no, no es nada de lo que piensas, lo que quiero decir... es que si quieres, podemos irnos de una vez._

 _-¡Ah, eso, si claro!, cuando gustes_ \- respondio la vampirita aun apenada, con esta primera impresión creo que les queda claro lo mal que estaba en cuestiones de citas la niña, apenas y podía recordar a la perfección algunos de los consejos que las chicas e inclusive los chicos le habían dado en los días anteriores, para su mala fortuna (ya verán por que), de lo unico que se pudo medio acordar bien era de una cosa que le había comentado Kurumu justo antes de que se retirara...

 _-"A los chicos les gusta saber que la mujer es tierna y cariñosa con ellos, ese es el primer paso para que después los tengamos comiendo de nuestra mano_ \- inserte cara de "enserio" aqui _-por eso, cuando tengas la oportunidad, preferentemente cuando se retiren al lugar de su cita, procura tomarle de la mano en todo momento, fuertemente, con seguridad, para que sepa que siempre estaras con el y que si el se quiere ir que se friegue, por que tu no lo vas a dejar escapar, ¿me entiendes?"_ \- nuevamente su rostro le pareció hervir, el simple hecho de sujetar la mano de su compañero la hacía sentir rara.

 _-"No, no te entendi, mujer de los pechos enormes, ¿que quisite decir con eso?"_ \- dijo para si misma Kokoa en tanto observaba directamente hacia aquella parte de su cuerpo (ya saben cual, prevertidos), estaba libre, por un segundo sintio que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, pero aun asi se animo y lo hizo, tomo su mano de improvisto, causando a su vez la sorpresa y vergüenza del peli blanco _-"ya... ya estuvo... ¿ahora que hago... que fue lo que dijo esa tipa?_ \- penso sumamente nerviosa _-a ver, sujeta su mano... ¡firmemente, segura, fuertemente!, si, asi... ¿ahora que?... ¡ya se, más fuerte aun... más fuerte... más fuerte... más fuerte!"_ \- la presión que ejercia la chica sobre la mano de su pareja facilmente podría llegar a considerarse una tortura, era como si estuviese siendo aplastado por un camión de carga, sin embargo el no lo demostraba... con palabras, por que su cara ya estaba completamente roja por soportar el dolor y sumamente crispada, al momento la chica se dio cuenta de esto y solto de inmediato la extremidada inchada del sujeto _-¡ah, lo siento, no quería... !_

 _-Es... esta bien_ \- murmuro Haiji con una voz ahogada _-no te preocupes, no me paso nada... ¿ves?, mi mano esta perfecta_ \- si claro, si por perfecta te refieres a parecer una bola roja que punsaba, entoncés esta de lo más bien (estoy tratando de hacerla sentir bien, ¿sabes?), ¡oh, si, lo siento!... bueno en lo que estaba... entoncés volvio a extender su brazo hacia la chica.

 _-Si... ya veo..._ \- a decir verdad para estas alturas Kokoa ya se encontraba algo deprimida, "¿este es el primer error de muchos?", penso por un segundo preocupada, sin embargo, fue sacada prontamente de su mundo por la voz del tengou.

 _-¡Va... vamos, estara todo bien, te lo aseguro... o eso creo!_

 _-¿Que?_

 _-No nada, dije que si quieres... puedes volver a..._

 _-Si, si quie... digo... si, esta bien, tratare de no ser tan ruda esta vez_ \- dijo en el tono clasico como lo haría una tipica tsundere, con algo de pena volvio a coger la mano del chico y entoncés ambos partierón por fin, hacia su primera noche jun... quiero decir, hacia su primera cita "normal"... claro, por ningun motivo vamos a dejar solos a esos dos en esto para que nada vaya a salir mal, y por "nosotros" me refiero a esos que se esconden detras de los arbustos viendo fijamente a la parejita, ¡ejem! (mirada perspicaz)

 _-"¡Shhhhh!"_

* * *

Soy terrible para imaginar la imagen de nuevos personajes, por eso me tome la libertad de poner a Hatake Kirito con la imagen de Takasu Ryuuji de Toradora, y a su hermanita, Rei, como Otonashi Ren, del videojuego de Rosario + Vampire: Koi to Yume no Raphsodia, por si la quisieran buscar (si me equivoco en el nombre, entoncés es una de las tres hermanas XD)

Bueno, yo me despido, XD y sa... no, espera, me van a demandar por eso...

Nos vemos.


	3. New

Hola, y bienvenidos a Rosario No Vampire: Segunda Oportunidad.

Como ven no he estado muy activo por los últimos... 10 años, no miento, pero si ha sido por bastante tiempo... pero hoy tengo una buena noticia que darles, a partir del próximo sábado 27 de abril oficialmente estaremos de regreso, con esta y otras historias que espero les gusten.

Primero que nada, esta historia tendrá que sufrir ciertos cambios (para bien), ya que por fin he podido darle la revisión que se merece, así que atentos, lo mismo pasará con "La Cita de Kokoa" que está también por este blog, y quizá con las demás historias, no se alteren, ok.

Por último, ya es hora de salir del mismo tema de siempre, cierto que Rosario + Vampire es mi anime favorito, sin embargo el error más grande que puedo cometer es enfrascarme solo en el, por lo cual en estos meses, si el tiempo me lo permite, quizá vean uno que otro crossover (aún algunos con respecto a este anime), historias nuevas y, por que no, algo de contenido original.

En fin chicos, espero contar con sus colaboración en esta nueva etapa, me despido de ustedes y recuerden, Stay Cool... nos vemos


End file.
